


tired

by over5feettall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over5feettall/pseuds/over5feettall
Summary: We all know college can get busy- but it’s definitely tolerable. Yet after two quiet, lonely weeks, you’ve had enough of Tsukishima’s way (or lack thereof) of dealing with your relationship.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 83





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at tumblr by searching over5feettall !

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked. 

You open one eyelid to peek at Tsukishima who was perched by the doorway of your room. He was shocked to see you laying on bed with headphones on, looking as if you were a sad character in a movie. You were never that dramatic.

"Nothing, just listening to music," you shrug and then close your eyes once again. 

"What are you listening to?" He asked, walking until he stopped by your bed.

"A song," you muttered in reply.

"Wow, that's so informative of you," he snarkily commented.

"Always am," you said, a bit smugly.

"Really though, what's the song?" He sighed. 

You felt your bed dip a bit, and you open your eyes to see Tsukishima sitting on your bed. 

"Secret," you said before you return to closing your eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, a frown appearing on his face.

"I dunno," you shrug before you turn your back to him. 

Tsukishima looked at your back, his frown deepening. You never acted like this before. And it certainly wasn't helping that he had a stressful day before visiting you. 

"What did I mess up this time?"

"Beats me."

"I'm not going to understand what went wrong if you won't tell me."

"Use that brain of yours, Kei. Think for once." 

"What the fuck? Are you seriously not going to tell me?" Tsukishima huffed, his frown as deep as ever. 

You stayed silent, not caring about his pleas. And it annoyed Tsukishima. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, momentarily sliding his glasses out of his eyesight.

"Can you at least face me when we're talking? Please?" He asked gently, having calmed down a bit. 

Reluctantly, you turned over and saw your boyfriend looking troubled. It honestly made your heart melt but you’ve almost had enough. You were near your breaking point.

“Maybe if you paid a little more attention, I wouldn't be like this," you start, a frown appearing on your face as well.

"You know I don't have the time to go out on weekly dates like your friends," he sighed.

"You don't know if that's what I'm even referring to, Kei. You always defend yourself without even asking why I'm being like this," you were getting frustrated as your words spilled out from your lips.

He was always busy, you knew that. You'd be the one visiting him at his dorm whenever you're free (and he'd visit you as much as he could). You've limited yourself to texting him only a few times a day without even expecting a speedy reply anymore. You were okay with not going on dates frequently. You were understanding as much as possible. 

But lately, he hasn't even dropped by your dorm in 2 weeks already. Not even for a short period of time, seeing as your dorm was only a short commute from his. He doesn't even bother replying to your text until hours would pass- which you would understand if he apologized for it but he never did. And now he's assuming you just want to go on frequent dates when that was never a thing with you? 

"Then, why are you acting like this? Tell me," he huffed. 

You sit up, looking at him in the eyes, and sighed. He was still frowning. 

When you try to explain yourself, the words wouldn't come out and you end up stuttering. Taking in a deep breath, you look away from his honey-colored eyes and finally start speaking.

"I don't feel like you exert enough effort anymore. I know you're busy, course work and practice and all but… Honestly, I'm tired. Why do I feel like I'm the one doing everything in this relationship? Why can't you do even just the littlest of things for me? Like, I don't know, maybe even dropping by for just 10-15 minutes a week or twice a week would be fine. Or maybe apologizing when you reply to my texts so late even when I try to text you at reasonable times. I don't need going on frequent dates.”

While you were speaking, you didn't notice how Tsukishima's gaze at you gradually softened. He felt his chest tighten more and more as he heard your simple requests. 

"I-I'm just so tired."

Your voice starts to crack and tears begin to prickle your eyes. You bring your knees up and hide your face behind them as tears run down your cheeks. Your voice was now muffled, but you continued speaking.

“I just need to see for myself that you're still trying to balance things between us- that I'm not the only one doing shit. That's all I want."

Tsukishima hung his head down, looking at his lap. He was ashamed of himself. Why did he grow complacent in letting you do almost everything? 

But before he could do all the self-loathing he wanted to do, he scooted closer to you and rubbed soothing circles on your back as you cried. He pulled you onto his chest, his one hand caressing your hair while the other still rubbed your back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he weakly said as he placed his chin on top of your head. “I’m sorry I let it lead to this.”

He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tightly as you continued crying. Seeing you in this state (and being the cause of it, too) made his eyes prickle with tears but he tried his best not to cry by looking upwards, he had to comfort you first. 

He kept quiet and held you in his arms as you cried. No matter how long it took for you to let everything out, no matter how wet his shirt became, he didn't let go of you.

As your sobs gradually died down, you snaked your arms around him, hugging him back.

“I’ll do it, I’ll do all that you asked for, I’ll do even more than that, just don’t leave me, I promise,” he mumbled after putting his face into the crook of your neck.

You sniffled, maybe hiccupped as well, and hugged him tighter after hearing his words. You had full faith in Tsukishima’s words- he always kept true to them. 

A few moments passed in silence with neither party moving by an inch. You stayed in his embrace, calming down your breathing as he continued to rub your back.

“Next time, don’t be afraid to bring it up as early as possible, okay? Don’t be an idiot, bottling up your emotions like that,” he backs away a little from you and endearingly rubs away the dried tears on your face.

"Okay," you slightly smiled as you leaned onto the hand that cupped your cheek. 

Tsukishima leaned in to leave a kiss on your forehead before gingerly holding your hands and stared at them. He gently rubbed the back of your hands with his thumbs and squeezed them gently, keeping quiet the whole time.

"I'm sorry I was slacking lately. I wasn't doing my part as your boyfriend, I-I have no excuses this time. I'm really sorry," he bit his lip as he spoke softly.

You gently nodded, staring at him as he stumbled over his words. His face was not flushed yet he was still a bit flustered- flustered over the fact that he was at fault and it took him so long to realize it.

"I'm glad you understand me now, at least," you squeezed his hands gently.

The bar has been set so low, Tsukishima winced as he heard your words. When you saw his wincing, you knew you had to say something at least.

“Everything starts with understanding, Kei. I’m not going to leave you- well, I would have if you weren’t sorry or if you didn’t realize anything at all but that wasn’t the case, right?” you chuckled lightly.

His lips formed into a small smile as he heard your words but he shook his head immediately.

“Don’t comfort me, I should be comforting you!” he joked.

You let out a small laugh before squeezing his cheeks lightly. He would usually stop you but given what had just happened, he let it be.

“Well, stay over for the night?”

“Gladly.”


End file.
